Tiny Furniture
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Bonnie receives some new dollhouse furniture. Takes place after "I See The Moon."
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

Bonnie scowled at the toddler in front of her. She didn't know why her Mom had insisted on this playdate. J.J. couldn't say much more than "Mama" and let out the occasional shriek. Now he was just staring at her blankly as they sat in the living room of his house.

He reached for the Cowboy doll she was clutching. Protectively, Bonnie shielded him. "No, J.J.! This is mine…"

J.J.'s lip began to quiver as teardrops formed in his giant blue eyes. Bonnie sighed and held Woody out. _"Fine,_ J.J. But be nice…" J.J. snatched Woody. "Hey! Careful!"

He stared at Woody's frozen smile for a moment, silently examining his features. Then he opened his mouth and stuck Woody's face inside.

" _HEY!"_ Bonnie grabbed the toy out of his mouth. _"J.J.!"_ J.J. screeched and lunged for the toy. "No! If you can't play with Woody nicely, you can't play with him at all! He's not food!" J.J. just shrieked some more as she held him out of reach. Falling back, he began to cry.

"Stop it J.J.! _Oh…"_ Frustrated she yanked on Woody's pull string.

" _Giddy up, Partner!"_ J.J. stopped blubbering. He stared at the Cowboy. Bonnie pulled the string again. _"Reach for the sky!"_ Through his tears, J.J. smiled.

Bonnie held Woody up. "Look, he's a Cowboy! He's the best Cowboy in the Wild West but you gotta be nice to him! He doesn't like being stuck in your mouth, understand?"

" _Kerowboy…"_

"Yes, Cowboy." She placed Woody in J.J.'s tiny hands and gently guided him. "See?" Turning Woody over slightly, she put J.J.'s hand on his pull string. Together they tugged.

" _Someone's poisoned the waterhole!"_

J.J. laughed and clapped. Grinning, Bonnie took off Woody's hat and placed it on his head. "Now you're a cowboy too!" She held the Toy up to his face and bobbed him up and down. _"Well howdy, Partner! Have you seen my hat?"_ The Baby kept laughing as she continued.

" _You look like a real tough Om-bray! Wanna join my posse and help me catch some varmints?"_

J.J. grabbed Woody from her hands. This time however he slung the doll over his shoulder and embraced him in a hug.

Bonnie sighed. Much better than being chewed on.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, J.J. had fallen asleep on the floor, Woody under his arm. Bonnie stood and wandered out of the living room.

There was a utility room by the back of the stairs and the door had been left open. As she approached she could hear an aggravated voice. "It's not your weekend! Well we already have plans! None of your business! If you want to see him you can't just call at the last second and expect me to…Hello?"

Bonnie peeked inside. J.J.'s mother had her back to the door as she spoke harshly into a cellphone. "Hello? Hello?" Growling she clicked off. "Stupid son of…" Bonnie coughed and she spun around. "Bonnie!"

"Sorry. J.J. fell asleep."

Sunny checked her cellphone clock. "It is pretty close to his usual naptime. Would you like to watch a movie? Or maybe have a snack?"

"No thanks." A long grey table had been pushed to the wall adjacent to the washer and dryer. Paints, sandpaper, and tools sat along the back. Bonnie eyed the supplies curiously. "Is this where you fix toys?"

"Well it's no Doll Hospital, but yes. This is my work area. And occasional laundry folding station."

"I bet Doctor Marcella taught you everything!"

"That's right." Bending down Sunny picked up a cardboard box and placed it on the table. "I learned everything I know at my Mother's side." Looking into the box, she said wistfully, "I always thought I'd run the Doll Hospital someday…"

There was a stool nearby and Bonnie pulled herself up. "You should! You should be Doctor Sunny Miller and open the Doll Hospital again!"

Sunny stared at her as if she had forgotten she was there. Then she laughed and gently rubbed Bonnie's hair. "It's…a complicated grown up thing, Sweetie."

Bonnie frowned. "Grown up things are usually complicated."

"That they are." She pushed the box in front of Bonnie. "Would you like to see what I'm working on?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Bonnie sat up on her knees so she could see into the carton. "Tiny furniture?"

"For a dollhouse. I picked these up at a yard sale. Another thing my Mother and I used to do together. But they're all old and some of them need fixing. I figured I can restore them and try to sell them online."

"Can I help?"

"Sure." She handed Bonnie a damp rag. "First we've got to clean them. Think you could wipe down some of the dirty ones with me?"

Bonnie grabbed the rag eagerly. "Okay!" Reaching in the box she picked up a small chair and began rubbing it. Sunny smiled and began to clean a tiny china cabinet.

"Miss Sunny Miller, is sandpaper really made with sand?"

"Well not anymore. It used to be made with glass but now it's usually aluminum oxide."

" _Aloo-mimum ox-eyed._ Neat…"

* * *

It was about three hours later when Mrs. Anderson arrived to pick up Bonnie. As the little girl bounded to the door with a wide smile, her mother looked at her in wonder.

"So happy! And this morning you didn't want to come!" She motioned to her face. "What's that on your cheek?"

Bonnie rubbed the spot. "Dirt? I was helping Miss Sunny Miller fix dollhouse furniture!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"She is," Sunny appeared behind her, cradling J.J. in her arms. "A marvelous helper."

Bonnie held up Woody and gave his arm a wave. _"Happy trails, Partner!"_ J.J. giggled.

Setting J.J. on the floor, Sunny turned to Bonnie. "You really were a big help today, Bonnie."

"I like helping."

"Why don't you pick out a few pieces of doll house furniture as a reward?"

Bonnie gasped. She threw her arms around Sunny's neck joyously. _"Thank you, Miss Sunny Miller!"_ Letting go, she sped off to the utility room. _"Come on Woody, help me find something!"_


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Upon returning to Bonnie's bedroom in the late afternoon, Woody expected her to open her doll house and place her new toy pieces inside. Which is why he was surprised when she dropped him, along with the small furniture, on the bed.

Grabbing some old Christmas wrapping paper and safety scissors, Bonnie plopped herself on the floor out of view. For a few minutes all the Cowboy could hear was _snip snipping_ as she cut something out. Then he was being hoisted up again.

Bonnie had opened one of the cabinets under her shelf. Now she stuck the new doll furniture inside, arranging and rearranging it until she liked what she saw. "This is your new home!" She placed Woody inside on the little red and brown couch. There was an LED light pasted nearby and she pressed it on and off. "Tada!"

As she disappeared for a moment, Woody took the opportunity to quickly look around. He could see she had taped paper stars and hearts cut from the Christmas wrap to the other side of the cabinet. There was a toy stove next to the sofa arm and a bed was pushed against the far wall.

Bonnie ducked back down, placing Bo inside and Bullseye, Buttercup, and Bo's sheep outside the cabinet door. "This is your ranch on the alone prairie!" She grabbed Trixie. "But you gotta watch out for the Dragon!" She waved her over the animal toys. "She eats horses _and_ sheep! _Rarrr!"_

Making Bo hop, she cried in a high voice, _"'No Woody, stop the Dragon or I won't be able to spin my sheep's wool into cotton candy!'"_

From somewhere in the house a doorbell rang. _"Bonnie, dinner's here."_

She jumped up in delight, closing the cabinet as she did. "Yay, Mom ordered gyros!" Racing out of the room, she called over her shoulder, "See you after dinner, Toys!"

* * *

The cabinet was almost completely pitch black save for tiny cracks of light filtering in from the outside. Woody couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Suddenly the LED light clicked on. "Oh! Thanks, Bo!"

"Well I do know how to get around in the dark." She took a seat by him on the sofa and looked around. "Isn't this cute?"

He smiled and sat back. "Charming."

"It's almost like a little cabin. Look at that adorable old fashioned stove."

"They call that a Franklin stove if I remember rightly."

Slyly, she reached up and ran her fingers up and down his collar. "I like the bed too." He couldn't help but grin awkwardly. "I just wish the night light was a little brighter. I could bring a book in here and read."

"All you have to do is open the cabinet door."

Bo frowned. Touching her eyes delicately she said, "Well, it wouldn't completely help…"

Woody knit his brow in concern. Bo had gotten her eyesight back, it was true, but it hadn't been an entirely flawless transition. It had taken her awhile to get used to seeing again, and even then…"I'll read to you if you have trouble."

Bo smiled and patted his cheek. "You are the sweetest husband I could ask for." With a sigh, she leaned against him. "Just a little nearsightedness, that's all."

As he slung his arm around her, he once again looked around the cabinet. "Think Bonnie will make this permanent?"

" _Mmm,_ wouldn't that be nice? Our own place."

"You don't mind the size, do you?"

"What?" She looked up at him. "Why would I?"

"Oh well, Buzz and Jessie have a big old doll house with lots of rooms. A one roomed cabinet doesn't exactly…"

Suddenly her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her. "Silly," she said. "You're here, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"And I'm here."

"Uh huh…"

"So," she said. "Feels like home to me."

Woody gazed down at her adoringly, caressing her white porcelain cheek. "All the way back where you come from?"

"Where I belong." She placed a hand on his belt buckle…

There was a loud rapping on the cabinet door, causing Woody to jump off of Bo. "What…Who…"

" _Housewarming!"_

"Housewarming?" He shot a confused look at Bo, who shrugged. Standing up, he made his way to the door and pushed it open. "Buzz? Jessie?"

Jessie was grinning as she and Buzz stood outside the cabinet. "Congratulations on your new place!" she said. "I brought you a gift!"

"Oh! Jessie, that's so nice but you shouldn't…" He stopped short as Jessie held up Snowball, who had a shiny Christmas bow stuck to his furry white top.

"It's a critter!"

"Merry Housewarming-mas," said Snowball.

Woody folded his arms. "Jessie, I am not accepting Snowball as a gift."

"C'mon, every home should have a critter!" Without waiting she handed Snowball over and made her way inside, Buzz following behind her. Woody sighed and started to close the door…

Jessie spun around as the hinges creaked. Her bottle green eyes widened. "Uh, could you leave it open? I don't…I mean…"

The Cowboy cringed. "Oh, sorry Jessie. Yeah, yeah I'll keep it open."

"Great!" Standing in front of the bed, she hugged herself and fell backwards onto the thin mattress. _"Mmm, mmm!_ Cozy!" Buzz sat down next to her as she sat up, grabbing her legs and folding them under her.

"I guess we'll have to come here sometime for coffee," said Buzz.

As Snowball crawled up on the sofa next to Bo, she said, "We don't have cups but we do have a stove. Maybe one night I can make us a nice soufflé."

"Then we'll bring the coffee cups and the plates!" Jessie said brightly.

Woody took his spot on the opposite side of Snowball. "So what do you guys do in your home?"

Buzz turned red and Jessie began to laugh. _"Besides that!"_ Woody snapped.

Giggling, Jessie wiped her eye. "We play hide and seek sometimes."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen in here."

Bo linked her arm through Woody's. Resting her head on his shoulder she murmured, "Sometimes it's just nice to be together, even if you're doing nothing at all."

Jessie placed her hand on her heart. _"Awww,_ if you two just ain't the…"

There was a snore and everyone looked at the couch. Snowball had fallen asleep. Jessie began to laugh. Buzz and Bo joined in and soon Woody was guffawing as well.

* * *

The clock read 10:01. Bonnie was snuggled under her comforter, and judging by the smile on her face, Woody guessed she was having one heck of a good dream. Sitting up, he patted her shoulder lightly. "See you in the morning, Bon." Jumping off the bed, he made his way to the cabinet across the room.

As the Cowboy reached up to touch the brass knob, the door suddenly opened. "Welcome home, Sheriff Woody. I've already turned down the bed."

Woody grinned as Bo's crook latched around his neck and pulled him inside, the cabinet door swinging shut behind them.


End file.
